


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

by junkyreen



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Other, vent fic yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil doesn't know what he's feeling and it's messing him up.





	Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

Virgil wasn’t sure what made him feel the way he was. He honestly wasn’t sure what the feeling he was experiencing was which… shocked him to say the least. Usually he could at the very least pinpoint his emotions to what they were. But for the past two days, he just couldn’t figure it out. 

Well, yesterday he knew. He knew damn well what caused his panic attack in Math. But now? In Chemistry? He didn’t understand. Virgil talked with someone about his problem yesterday, he should be fine. But he wasn’t. 

His stomach felt like someone was bouncing up, down, and all around in it. His heart hurt. These feelings weren’t like much he had ever felt before, but he thought that they might resemble love. Maybe.

Regardless, he kept doing his chemistry worksheet no matter how distracting it was. He could barely focus with everything on his mind. It was swarming trying to figure out both the answers to the paper and what was going on with his feelings.

But if what Virgil was feeling was indeed love, what would he do with that? He didn’t want to cause a disrupt in the friend group. He only just moved there three months ago and only knew Logan for not even 2 months. That was too fast. He should slow down.

And if he did decide he liked Logan and got into a relationship with him, what would happen if something went wrong? What if Logan decided he didn’t like Virgil anymore? Then what would he do? What if Virgil was wrong about what he was feeling and didn’t find out until he was already with Logan? 

What about Roman? 

Roman also liked Logan and was probably better at figuring out his emotions than Virgil and had known Logan for way longer. 

The unsettling feeling stuck with him for the rest of the day. He sat through US History, still thinking and barely paying attention to what was happening. It stuck with him on the bus. 

He thought about what Deceit had told him. If all of that was true, then who would want to be in a relationship with him? He was obviously not as good as a person as he thought he was. Virgil wanted to cry. There was too much that could go wrong.

In reality, Virgil was terrified. He was terrified of giving someone his trust and getting hurt again. He was terrified of hurting someone else. 

Virgil picked up his back and walked off the bus.


End file.
